Jar of Hearts
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: From the shallow depths of seductive loneliness, I have pulled myself. And now I have to prove not only to myself, but to everyone else, that I am worth it. I can do this. *Real life fic* OCxBlake with OCxDarrenxChris friendship thrown in, and maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

New Part 1, changed a few things, hope you like it!

* * *

When you finish one project, you are supposed to move on onto another, and not look back. I usually do that, but when your past project calls you up with a huge offer, it's hard to ignore it. And when it won't stop calling, and emailing, and texting, it's even harder to ignore it. And when they call your agent, it's impossible to ignore it. Because when my agent gets a whiff of something that could get him a load of money, he won't let it go. So finally I agreed to go to a meeting and just hear about their offer.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Paramount studios and looked around at het familiar grounds. I had been her twice before, meeting with the creators of Glee to give them their original songs they paid for.

I was told to go back to the same conference room we had met in before, so I quickly started making my way there. I passed a few familiar faces on my way there, but I'm used to famous people, I've been around them for years. Okay, only like 6 years, but it's easy to get comfortable around these people when they have no idea who you are. I've been in the 'who the hell are you' role for a while.

Coming upon the room, I paused in the doorway, and saw many more people then I was expecting to see in the room.

"Ahh, Eden, you're here," Mr. Murphy, Ryan, said, spotting my in the entry way. Motioning me in, I looked at all the faces. I'm guessing some of them are producers, writers, etc. I wasn't quite sure what this meeting was about, and I wasn't sure what these people wanted from me. I just knew this was another job prospect, another way for my agent to get money.

"Eden, we have all heard your singing on the tapes you gave us," Brad started, even though this was a weird place to start. "And we looked you up and saw you in bit parts in a bunch of TV shows; and in your web show from a couple years ago. We also found your dance rehearsals on YouTube." Okay, now this is getting weird, what the hell were they talking about?

"Where are you going with this," I asked, unsure of this whole thing. They all looked at me strangely for a moment until Ryan asked "your agent didn't tell you about this?" Shaking my head slowly, I said "he just said I have a meeting, I thought you needed more songs." For the first time ever, I saw Mr. Murphy smile.

"We want you on the show," he said finally. And I was speechless. I'm never speechless, I have a very loud mouth, I am quite known for it. But here, right now, I have nothing to say.

After many moments of silence, I finally formed a thought, and all that came out of my mouth was "what are you talking about?" This, apparently, was a shock to the group. I don't think they ever heard anything other than a 'yes!' But this was too much to take in. I wasn't an actor. Ok, I was, a while ago, but not anymore. I sit in a dark room and write songs for people I'll never meet. I write songs for the writers who have nothing to say. I write songs for the singer/songwriters that aren't what their title proclaims. I'm a ghost in the baselines of a song. I'm nothing. And these people are telling me they want me up front and center in one of the most popular and critically acclaimed shows at this time? This is not what I signed up for.

After a few inaudible syllables, I was finally about to bumble out a sentence that sounded like 'I'll get back to you,' and I scampered out of the room.

Walking, no, running, to my car, I passed many confused blurred faces. But I was not stopped; I wasn't someone you stopped in the street. I was an innocent enough looking girl, white blonde hair, pale, short, but it was my eyes that told people to stay away. A bright blue-green gaze with a sharp look that stopped many in their tracks. It was an accident; I was just able to say many things with my eyes than I could never put into words. It was a natural talent.

Finally getting to my car, I quickly unlocked it and climbed inside, and started it up. Zooming out of the parking lot, I sped down the streets, trying to get back to something familiar.

After a very short time, I got back to my apartment. My agent continuously tries to get me to move to a better place, a mansion, since I had the money to do so. I preferred no one knew what I did, mostly because I wasn't able to tell anyone who I wrote for. He mostly just wants me to play the part for the bigwigs, so they can see I'm the 'real deal,' as he calls it. I just like my quiet little life, where I write when I want, go out when I want, and am not bothered.

Well, except from Kevin; and more recently, Blake. They're the ones who got me the job with Glee in the first place. They knew they needed someone desperately with my type of talents, and they knew what I could do. Thank you very much guys, for making my life so much more complicated.

Are you wondering how I know them, well I'll tell you. I knew Kevin from around; we were both signed to the same company, not anymore. He broke up his boy band to go into acting and I broke it to do this, whatever I do, independently. And when he got on the show, he introduced me to Blake, since Kevin was always trying to get me out of my shell, and we clicked instantly. So I wasn't surprised when I got home I got a call from Kev.

"Is this your fault," I asked, answering the phone. Throwing my bag on the island in the kitchen to my left when I entered my place, I heard him pause.

"What do you mean 'my fault,' I thought you'd like this," he said finally. Sighing in frustrated, I ran my fingers through my long hair as I ran through my thoughts.

"Why would I want to do this, this is me Kevin, Eden, do you remember I like being in the background?" I think I surprised him, because he didn't say anything for a long time.

"You used to love acting, and singing, and dancing. You're an amazing dancer Eden, and then you just stopped. You stopped everything, I'll never understand why." No, he really wouldn't, because he doesn't know.

"Well, that's the past Kevin, that's another life to me, I'm not going back, I can't," trying to explain this to him, to anyone, is impossible.

"Why not Eden, you'll love it, and they already love you, you know that, just try it, you never know, it could pull you out of this..." Silence. He knew not to bring it up.

"What have you got to lose, you'll still have the writing at the end of the day, and if it doesn't work out, they'll write you off. And you can finally get me off your back, and Blake."

There's one good reason to do this. They won't stop bugging me to get back into the acting thing, ever since they saw me in Smallville. They loved me on it, and they just won't stop. Sighing, I looked around at my bare apartment, at this never-ending emptiness I surrounded myself with. I've been trying to break free of its comfortable clutches for a while now. It was so familiar and safe; I never had to worry about anyone else. But that's what I didn't want anymore. I didn't want to hid, I didn't want to be in this darkness anymore, but it was so seductive.

"Fine, but if it fucks up, I'm blaming you."

* * *

Let me know what you think, I always like feedback!


	2. UPDATE

Just to let you all know I'm changing the story line a bit, so please re-read the chapter and hopefully you will like the changes. I'm not as inspired by Blake Jenner and I am by Darren Criss. So if you like my writing and my storyline; please keep reading, because you won't be disappointed.

PS. And I have found a way to include Blake!


End file.
